Happiness
by inufreak1
Summary: Naruto gets adopted by Iruka at the age of five and is shown how good life can be. but when social services comes to take Naruto away what lengths will Iruka go to keep Naruto's happiness intact. R&R Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

Happiness

Chapter one

**Iruka's pov**

I walked through the orphanage. Kids were playing around; they were well dressed and looked happy. As I looked around none of the kids called out to me. Until I saw him; from the distance I could tell he wasn't well looked after, but as I got a closer look the state of him almost brought me to tears. His hair was a dingy yellow color. It looked like it hadn't been washed in a while, not just his hair but his whole body gave off an odor. His clothes were dingy and hung off his thin frame. He had on a pair of brown sandals that were tattered. His blue cerulean eyes were dull and didn't have that the shine of a happy five year old. I knew then and there that I couldn't leave him here. I walked over to the lady at the receptionist desk and collected all of his papers, signing a couple, and walked back over to the small child whose name I learned was Naruto. He was staring out the window and as I approached he turned to face me. Immediately his head shot down and he stood rigid. I kneeled down as not to look so scary, "hi Naruto my name is Iruka I would like to adopt you, would you like to go home with me"? Naruto's head shot up and he smiled, nodding his head vigorously. I smiled, "good. Do you have anything to take home with you"? Naruto shook his head sadly. "Don't worry I have plenty of stuff for you when you get to my house, come on". I grabbed his hand and we headed out after thanking the receptionist.

**Well that's it for now I want to see what you guys think before I continue. R & R. you'll be my best friends if you do.**

**Ja ne**

**Inufreak1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked around in awe at the apartment of the man named Iruka; to anyone elae it would be like any ordinary apartment but to someone like me who has been living a filthy orphanage all my life this was home. Iruka decided that I needed a bath and I follwed him into the bathroom. I stood in the doorway as he prepared the bath water for fear that he would get mad at me I didn't move. I was the asked to remove my clothing and told to get in.

**Iruka's P.O.V**

I just asked him to remove his clothing so that he could get in the bath but he did nothing so I walked over to see if he needed help. As soon as I touched his arm he stood rigid, "It's okay Naruto I won't hurt you your safe now I just I want to get cleaned. You'll feel much better I promise". He slowly hesitated to relax as I removed his clothing and place him in the tub. I had stop myself from grasping aloud as I saw the scars and bruises not only on his back but all over his body. 'what have they done to you', I wondered as I began to scrub the piled up dirt off Naruto's face. As I continued to clean him up he slowly began to relax under my touch and notably in my presence as he began to play with the various toys in the tub I had purchased earlier. By the time I managed to him clean the water was the murky brown. I wrapped a towel around him and carried him to into my room, where he was dried off and placed in an overly large shirt of mine. I couldn't help but stifle and laugh and smile at the image of him in my t-shirt. I then walked into the kitchen and sat him down at the dining room table and went to prepare for dinner. I looked back at him, "right now I dont' have much but ramen. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, but you'll love it, it's miso pork". I took his silence as a sign that he was okay with his choice of food for tonight and turned back to the stove and prepared the meal.

**~~~ 3 minutes later~**

I sat the bowl of ramen down in front of him and handed him a pair of chopsticks. I grabbed my own bowl and sat in my seat as I prepared to eat I noticed he was staring at the bowl of ramen and chopsticks. I then occured to me that he didn't know how to use them so I got up and showed him the correct way to use them. He clumsily grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat or attempt to eat anyway. The look on his face as he tasted the ramen was one of pure joy. He then began to inhale the ramen not bothering to use the chopsticks anymore but lifting the bowl and slurping it down in earnest. As he placed his bowl down I noticed his eyes began to get droopy. After placing our bowls in the sink I went back to get Naruto and carried him into my room. I placed him into my bed, as his room was not quite finished yet, and wrapped the blanket over him. "Good night Naruto", he smiled and snuggled into the blanket, falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness**

**Chapter 3**

**Iruka P.O.V**

**3 Weeks later**

Since adopting Naruto I've seen a dramatic change towards me; he went from bieng a quite boy too afraid to even talk, to a vibrant, vamboyent, prankster hell bent on bieng the next hokage. He often let his pranks get out of hand. I remembered the time he set the classroom on fire. A prank including: fireworks. He had prepared them for Mizuki but they were set off prematurely, resulting in a singed Mizuki and a suspended Naruto. I chuckled. Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face.

His demenor was fine towards me, yes, but that totally changed when ever he was around the other villagers, like when we walked in the market, he would walk with his head down and when i'd look the villagers they'd be staring at him with loath and disgust in thier eyes. When I confronted them they would turn away or shuffle away. I knew the reason for it, but the fact that they blamed Naruto for something that he he didn't have any control over was sickening.

The event happend five years ago and was still fresh in the minds of the villagers. One of the Biju, the nine-tailed fox, attacked Konoha. It killed countless shinobi (including his parents) and almost destroyed the village. He wasn't stopped until the yodaime sacfificed himself to seal the fox into Naruto using a sealing jutsu. Naruto should've been considered a hero but not everyone thought that way, they thought Naruto to be the demon fox and that he would one day take revenge out on the village. I hadn't really gotten over my parents death but I know Naruto had nothing to do with it and I would never blame him. I want him to know what it feels like to have a family, to feel the warmth of a loved one and for him to know what love is. I was taken away from my thoughts when I felt a tug. I looked down to see Naruto looking at me his finger pointing at the noodle shop up ahead. As we approached the noddle stand, sign read 'Ichiraku's Ramen' . We pulled back the flaps and took a seat. We were greeted by old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame , " Hello Iruka", he then turned to look at Naruto." and who is this little one?" I knew very well that the old man knew who Naruto was, he was one of the only few who didn't treat Naruto like a vermon that needed externimating. " This is my son, Naruto. Naruto this is old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame they own the best ramen shop in town". The old man looked down at Naruto and smiled, " you darn right we do" He laughed. "Dad don't use that type of language in front of Naruto". She handed us two bowls of miso pork ramen along with a pair of chopsticks. As soon as the chopsticks were in Narutos hands he began to inhale his noodles. In a matter of minutes he was asking for more, a sheepish grin on his face. " Naruto I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Old man Ichiraku looked my way with a grin of greed and eyes with dollars signs in them. Right then I dreaded even taking him here.

**authors p.o.v**

Several bowls (the ones Naruto ate) later, Naruto slumped back in his chair eyes drooping and a yawn escaping his lips. " Aww hes eaten himself tired" , Ayame cooed. " well it's been nice meeting the little one here". Iruka and Naruto said they're goodbyes and headed back through the crowd of people. Ayame and old man Iruka looked on as father and son left, " I have a feeling this isn't the last we're going to see of Naruto; he might become our best customer we've ever had" . Old man Ichiraku looked on with a smile . Ayame then clapped her hands together, " well, time to get this place cleaned up, come on dad" Ayame said as she headed into the back and came out a few seconds later with a broom and a rag. " Here you do the counter and the tables" she handed him the rag and he took it reluctantly. " What ever you say daughter".

~ with Naruto and Iruka~

"So did how did you like the ramen, Naruto"? I ruka asked as he and Naruto headed to the hokages office to make they're weekly visits. It was also something that they had done together to improve Naruto's social skills. " Awesome, outousan can we go there lots more?" Iruka smiled and laughed, "sure, now lets go bug the old man, whaddaya say". Naruto gave a big chesire cat grin and practically ran into the hokages tower. Iruka close behind him. As Iruka entered he found Naruto running back to his side, a look of fear on his face. " What's wrong, Naruto?', Iruka asked as he hid behind Irukas leg, peeking out from behind him as a man came walking up to him. Iruka looked up and nodded his head, " hello Kakashi-san" Iruka greeted the half-masked Jounin. Kakashi looked at Iruka with an amused look on his face, " Hello Iruka-san, Naruto-chan". Unlike many of the other villagers, Kakashi was one of the few who didn't mind and actually enjoyed the presence of teh blonde whirlwind. Iruka looked down and smiled at Naruto, " come out and say hello to Kakashi-san, Naruto". Naruto walked out from behind me and gave Kakashi a wide toothy grin. "We're going to go see Ojii-san". Kakashi bent down to his level, "Oh really?". Naruto nodded his head, " yeah ojii-san is the hokage of the village, and somday im gunna be Hokage too and kick the bad guys butts. Well bye-bye mr, i'm going to go see Ojii-san", Naruto started walking off. Kakashi straightened up and Smiled at Iruka, " cute kid". Iruka smiled back, "yeah. Ill talk to you later Kakashi". Iruka bowed and headed after Naruto, who stood at the other end of the hall way waving anxiously at him," come on otousan".

**Sorry bout the long wait, I forgot the password to my account, and a bit of writers block and a lot of work, but updates should now be coming to u on a regular basis. **

**Inufreak1**


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness chapter 4  
Hokages office  
Irukas p.o.v

I held onto Narutos hand as we entered the Hokages building. He held his head down as glares were shot his way. I squeezed his hand to assure him that no one was going to hurt him. He relaxed as we neared the Hokages office and let go of my hand and ran into his office. I ran after him, "Naruto wait!". I entered the office to see that he had ran in on a meeting between the Hokage and the anbu black ops leader, Hatake Kakashi. "my apologies' lord Hokage, Kakashi". I grabbed Naruto and went out to wait in the hall. " we cant see ojiisan?" Asked Naruto. I looked at Narutos sad face and smiled. "not right now he's in a meeting, but once everyone's done we can go in." Naruto cocked his head to the side, "meeting?" "Yes meeting, do you think you can wait until they finish?". Naruto nodded his head and sat down on the floor while I leaned against the wall.  
~ 20 minutes later~Naruto jumped up in excitement as the door to the Hokages office,out filed Kakashi, and in ran Naruto. As I went to walk in I was stopped by Kakashi, " may I have a word with you later this evening?" I nodded as I wondered what Kakashi had to talk to me about, " sure after I put Naruto to bed I'll meet you atop the monuments around 8:30." Kakashi nodded and then vanished in a whirl. Of leaves. I then walked into the Hokages office to see Naruto talking lord Hokages ears off. How he was going to defeat him and take over the place of Hokage then no one would glare at him any more. The Hokage looked up at me and laughed, " he's as energetic as ever Iruka". I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "speaking out energetic when is he to start school, he's old enough!" lord Hokage asked the very thing I wanted to bring up. " yes I actually came here to see if I he could be placed In my class so i can keep a close eye on him, if you will allow it?" I asked. Lord Hokage nodded, " I think that would for the best. Sadly I don't think the other teachers will be all that thrilled to have him in their class". I nodded in disgust. "we'll if that's all for today I have a rather important meeting to attend to" the Hokage looked down at Naruto who had tugged on his sleeve, " ojiisan your leaving?" the Hokage nodded his head and ruffled Narutos hair. I picked Naruto up and placed upon my shoulders as he stifled a yawn. " it's rather late and someone looks a little tired" . Naruto looked down and yawned again," I'm not sleepy". I bid the Hokage a last farewell and headed home.  
"outou, can we visit jii-San really soon" Naruto murmured. " hai, hai now sleep my son we are almost home". Naruto said no more and let sleep take him. ~end~Gomen Gomen (avoids angry mob). Hopefully because Summer Is vastly approaching I will be able to update more frequently but as it is still spring and I have classes and work, my updates will be more sporadic and often very random so bear with me. So until next time.  
Ja.


End file.
